Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Portable electronic devices, including hand-held devices such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), by their nature have limited display capabilities primarily due to the small size of the display screen. Recent prevalent use and availability of public display devices, combined with the ubiquitous availability of high-speed network connectivity, contribute to the increased demand by portable electronic device users for displays having better resolution and larger size. In order to use a public display device, the user needs access to a suitable input device such as a keyboard, mouse, or touch screen interface, etc. in order to control the display device. However, for various reasons including economic and sanitary reasons, it is not feasible for the public display devices to have associated input devices.